Green Vesper
by CapallC
Summary: Un green vesper est un cocktail de gin, de vodka et d'absinthe... Si on en croit ce qui c'est pas fameux !


**Titre : Green Vesper**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à Gosho Aoyama je ne possède que la bouteille du coffre.**

**Rating : T je suppose**

**Petite note : un green vesper est un cocktail de gin, vodka et absinthe (merci google)**

**Sœur de petite note : l'histoire commence lors de la rencontre de Gin et Vodka avec Vermouth dans (la cave à vin) un cabaret où Vodka a un faible pour la chanteuse –pour pas dire qu'il bave devant- mais évidemment (cette connasse américaine aux cheveux peroxydés qu'est) Vermouth dégage sans (le plus beau, le plus grand, le plus intelligent, le plus fort des tous les hommes existant dans l'univers des mangas j'ai nommé) Gin.**

**Cousine de la petite note : Gin et Vodka vont progressivement tendre vers le OOC et malheureusement le docteur a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas les sauver. D'ailleurs il a dit qu'on pourrait pas me sauver non plus je suis irrécupérable bouhouhouhou !**

**Meilleure amie de la petite note : faut que je vous prévienne va falloir admettre pas mal de chose dans cette fic, par exemple que Gin puisse laisser une bouteille vide dans son coffre et s'en souvenir ou alors que l'organisation ai un repère officiel –dont les plans seront peut-être détaillés un jour dans une fic ça dépend si j'ai la force de me détruire la pulpe des doigts sur les touches du clavier ou non.**

**Bon merde Mirimë ta gueule et écrit !**

« Pf en mélangeant du noir avec du noir on obtient jamais que du noir, et si tu n'as pas plus d'info à me donner tu peux partir Vermouth…

-Ok bad boy ! » Sur ces mots elle s'enfuit alors que le reste de la salle a encore les yeux rivés sur la chanteuse.

« On s'en va aussi Vodka.

-Quelque chose ne va pas patron ?

-Tu baves comme un chien devant un steak tu me donnes envie de gerber et je ne peux pas partir sans toi…

-Euh… Pourquoi ?

-Par ce qu'on a que ma voiture imbécile !

-Ah... Ah oui. Euh… Je peux finir mon verre ?

-J'ai de l'absinthe dans le coffre alors magne toi ! »

Avec Gin, Vodka avait vite appris à porter un masque en permanence car dans l'esprit tortueux de Gin ne pas savoir cacher ses émotions et ses sentiments est une faiblesse et toujours d'après Gin un homme faible doit être tué. Donc même s'il était déçu, Vodka se garda bien de le laisser paraître. Soudain il eut peur de ne pas avoir totalement réussi lorsqu'il vit que son supérieur fronçait les sourcils en fouillant dans sa poche gauche. Quand Gin le regarda il arriva à ne pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes, il avait l'impression que malgré les lunettes qu'il avait sur le nez l'autre pouvait voir ses yeux et y lire comme dans un livre ouvert « Merde il va quand même pas me tuer juste par ce que j'aurai aimé finir de boire ! » il commença mentalement à prier…

« J'trouve plus mon briquet t'as le tien ?

-Oui » il avait répondu par automatisme par ce qu'il aurait été louche de rester muet mais en lui-même Vodka se dit qu'il allait se mettre à croire en une quelconque divinité. Tout à ses pensées ecclésiastiques il faillit ne pas voir qu'il fonçait droit sur la Porsche et se retint à temps et finit par se demander si sa téquila ne lui aurait pas un peu noyé le cerveau.

Gin se mit au volant et attendit que son coéquipier arrive. Le dit coéquipier commença à ouvrir la portière quand il se souvint d'une gentille bouteille abandonnée dans le coffre qui n'attendait que lui pour être délivrée. Le noble chevalier Vodka pourfendeur d'à peu près tout ce qui peut être pourfendu à coup de flingue et protecteur de tous les alcools sans discrimination alla la chercher et en effet dans le coffre il y avait bien une bouteille… vide. Damned il est arrivé trop tard !

« Aniki.

-Mmmm ?

-La bouteille elle est vide.

-Je sais. Remonte.

-Mais pourquoi…

-Par ce que dans trois minutes la police va débarquer et qu'il est pas question que tu nous fasses remarquer comme la dernière fois.

-C'était il y a dix ans !

-C'est pas une excuse. »

* * *

C'est Vodka qui conduisait mais ce soir il semblait à Gin qu'il était différent : il ne disait rien. Et lorsque l'on connait Vodka on sait que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. « Merde on dirait qu'il réfléchit c'est malsain ça ! »

« Réfléchis pas trop ou tu vas nous planter.

-…

-Ohé !

-Je me concentre sur la route. »

Gin ne répondit pas « C'est ça j'te crois. » ou du moins pas à haute voix. Le problème c'est que même si la plupart du temps quand Vodka parlait Gin lui imposait le silence, le fait qu'il se l'impose lui-même le dérangeait terriblement. Quelle galère ! Pas question de mettre la radio où a-t-on vu des méchants super méchants écouter le dernier tube de l'été ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait appeler quelqu'un histoire d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Il prend son téléphone et commence à chercher dans le répertoire :

« Bourbon ? Non. Façon il me dirait quoi le jeunot ? Qu'il a fait du toboggan à la piscine cet aprème ?

Boss ? Ca dort à c't'heure les vieux j'crois.

Calvados ? Pf son portable est jamais allumé à ce con.

Chianti ? Non une chance sur deux qu'elle s'entraine et qu'elle gueule si je le dérange, et si c'est pas le cas elle va me parler des derniers accessoires qu'elle a acheté pour son sniper.

Kir ? Même pas en rêve ! Déjà qu'elle se fait des films chaque fois que je lui dis de monter dans la voiture !

Korn ? Même problème que Chianti fait chier !

Maman ? …

Moi ? P'tain ça serait presque la meilleure solution…

Pisco ? OU PAAAAAAAS !

Sherry ? Mais oui bien sûr « Allô Sherry c'est Gin comment vas-tu ? Dis-moi… Où est-ce que tu te caches ? Non juste comme ça pour savoir. »

Taill'tif ? Hum ! Pas sûr qu'ça réponde à cette heure-ci mais une coupe ça f'rait pas d'mal… J'verrai demain.

Téquila ? Non mais non ! Faut qu'je pense à nettoyer ce répertoire j'ai trop de trucs inutiles.

Vermouth ? Vu sa tête quand je lui ai dit de partir je doute que ça soit le moment d'l'appeler…

Vodka ? On va éviter de passer pour un abruti fini en faisant sonner son portable.

Bon bah j'suis pas plus avancé… Cool. »

Gin passa le reste du trajet à se demander comment il allait meubler sa soirée. Vodka quant à lui regrettai de plus en plus d'avoir laissé son verre.

* * *

Une fois arrivée au repaire la Porsche elle aussi décida de faire chier le monde et tomba en panne au milieu du parking.

« Putain ! Sale voiture de merde !

-Aniki c'est ta voiture…

-… je sais. Appelle n'importe quel membre en dessous de nous hiérarchiquement et dit lui de me la remettre en état et que s'il l'érafle à peine il maudira sa mère de l'avoir mis au monde.

-Euh…

-GROUILLE !

-Aaah ! Ok. » Ça surprend un Gin qui hurle…

Pendant que Vodka cherche un membre qui s'y connaisse assez en voiture pour réparer une Porsche 356A, Gin resté assis sur son siège se contorsionne pour refaire son lacet sans avoir à se manger la boîte à gants. Après s'être plié moult fois il est arrivé en bas et c'est là qu'il les voit…

Quelques instants plus tard, Vodka revient et miracle il a trouvé un membre habile de ses dix doigts.

« Patron…

-Quoi ?

-Vous vous êtes fait mal ?

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-Par ce que vous vous tenez comme une petite vieille…

-J'ai refait mon lacet.

-Dans… Dans la voiture ?

-Oui et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Pourquoi vous êtes pas sorti ?

-… Si j'étais sorti est-ce que j'aurai trouvé… CA ! » Il tendit triomphalement une nouvelle bouteille d'absinthe. « Et... CA ! » Et une de champagne. « Alors ? C'était pas une mauvaise idée de rester dans la voiture hein ?

-Euh excusez-moi, je…

-T'es quoi toi ? le coupe Gin avec le plus de hargne possible dans la voix

-C'est le « réparateur » que vous m'aviez demandé de trouver.

-Ah ouais… Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Champomy.

-…, Gin se tourne vers Vodka sans comprendre

-On a de plus en plus de mal à trouver des noms de code.

-Ok bon allé répare ma voiture.

-Mais j'y connais rien moi !

-Bah apprend vite il me la faut pour demain 6h et mieux vaut pour ta tête qu'elle fonctionne.

-A vos ordres !

-Vodka tu me suis. »

Gin part devant tandis que Vodka jette un coup d'œil à Champomy qui essaie désespérément d'ouvrir le capot du moteur.

* * *

Arrivé au salon Gin se pose dans son fauteuil préféré, celui à mi-chemin entre le bar et le feu de la cheminée, alors que Vodka cherche des verres…

« Patron…

-Hm ?

-Y a plus de verres.

-Prend autre chose alors t'es pas con si ?

-Tout ce qui reste c'est des assiettes.

-Putain ! Tant pis on boira comme ça. »

Pendant dix minutes on n'entendit rien puis ce fut le drame :

« Putain de bouteille de merde comment oses-tu me résister ?

-Attendez je vais l'ouvrir.

-Je suis tout à fait capable de le faire !

-Ne la tenez pas comme ça sinon…

-TA GUEULE ! »

Un ange ou plutôt un satyre passe. Un second satyre. Puis encore un. Et *pop*…

« PUTAAAAAAIIIIIIIIN ! »

Le puissant hurlement résonna dans la totalité des pièces du repaire perturbant plus ou moins les habitants : Chianti sursauta, rata sa cible et failli priver Korn de l'usage de son pancréas. Calvados qui se versait une tasse de café oublia de relever la cafetière se brulant au troisième degré une partie de lui-même relativement sensible. Le pauvre Champomy appuya par mégarde sur quelque chose dans le moteur et se prit une giclé d'huile dans le nez. Vermouth cru un instant que Gin l'appelait mais comme elle boudait elle resta dans sa chambre à trainer sur Face***k. Enfin le boss, qui en général a un sommeil qui ferait crever de jalousie une marmotte, se réveilla brusquement et se promis de faire payer ça à « l'espèce de serpillière blonde qui se prend pour une chanteuse de death metal ». Pourtant la dite serpillière ne chantait pas du tout. Gin venait de se prendre un bouchon de bouteille à pleine vitesse dans l'œil. C'est ça quand on a trop d'orgueil pour laisser faire ses coéquipiers…

Vodka préféra ouvrir la seconde et les deux firent joyeusement un sort aux bouteilles qui avaient croisé leur route. Le match entre les alcools et les cerveaux fut épique mais chacun le sait l'histoire se répète et la bataille entre l'alcool et la volonté humaine a de tout temps eu la même fin… Je m'excuse mais à ce stade il est impossible de discerner qui beugle et à quel moment je vous donne le texte tel quel :

« Il est des nôôôôôtreeeeuh ! Il a buuuu son verreuh comme les z'autreeeeuhs ! Bwaahahaha ! Saaaantiano ! Nooooooooooo ! Zuii nœuds quatreussaaaaant tonneaux ! Nooooooooo ho ho ho ho ! … Niamina mina, eh eh ! Waka waka, eh eh ! Nianiania Senbouah wawa Diss taillme forafrica ! »

Après un temps les deux ivrognes sont complétement morts et vautrés sur les fauteuils et il est déjà plus facile de suivre la conversation :

« Pa… Tron…

-Bouais ?

-Vous m'aimez ?

-Non.

-Ça tombe bien hihihi moi non plus.

-…

-…

-Bwahahahaha !

-Ahahahaha !

-Et pourquoi que vous m'aimez pas ?

-C'par ce queuh… C'comme ça ! Et tou-a j't'ai fait quoi ?

-J'vous t'aime pas par ce que tu m'avez pas laissé finir mon verre ! Spèce de… Espèce de… De… De connard !

-Aaaaaaah. Tout se m'explique ! Si tu veux on pouvons retourner le chercher.

-Pas sûr que Topipi… Non Sampofi… Euh Chachampoui… L'autre con a fini de réparationner la voiture.

-Aiiiiiin

-Hein ?

-Put… Tain. Je… Sommeil… Dodo. » *poum* la tête de Gin vient de s'écraser sur le dossier du fauteuil. Vodka s'étale sur le sol sans faire attention à ses lunettes qu'il casse avant de s'endormir profondément.

* * *

Le lendemain la voiture n'était pas prête, dommage pour Gin qui pour le coup aurait voulu partir loin et ne pas revenir avant quelques jours car le boss le cherchait pour lui dire sa façon de penser à propos de sa carrière de chanteur. Gin échappa miraculeusement au bain de sang mais il fut condamné à nettoyer le salon avec sa brosse à dent… Tout seul, Vodka avait dû sentir l'orage arriver et avait lâchement fui. Gin passa la moitié de la journée à genoux à nettoyer le carrelage puis il sortit s'acheter une nouvelle brosse à dent l'actuelle ayant subi un sort pire que la mort… « C'est dingue ça on a vomi des carottes alors qu'on a même pas mangé de carottes… » Puis il se rappelle d'un détail de la soirée qui le fait dégainer son téléphone plus vite que son ombre, il se dépêche tellement en composant le numéro qu'on dirait que sa vie en dépend… Ça sonne… Ça sonne encore… Ça continue de sonner… L'attente est insoutenable quand « Enfin il décroche ! »

« Taill'tif bonjour… »

**FIN**

**Ouf ! J'ai eu du mal pour la fin, j'oubliais des mots à chaque ligne c'était dramatique, limite j'étais comme Gin « Dodo aaaaarg ! ». Et puis comme promis à la fin on ne reconnait pas du tout du tout le tueur au regard glacial XD**

**Bref j'espère que vous aurez ri sinon bah j'vais me rhabiller quoi mdr !**


End file.
